Winchester Angel
by ToxicSpectra
Summary: 'Everything used to be normal, I used to be normal or so I thought I was until I met them. I'm getting ahead of myself let me start at the beginning' When Sam and Dean find out they have a sister and Ava finds out she's a nephilim all hell breaks loose but will they be able to save her and Jack from everything that comes their way? This joins in with season 13. Ava is my OC.


' _Everything used to be normal, I used to be normal or so I thought I was until I met them. I'm getting ahead of myself let me start at the beginning'_

"Hey Dean look at this" Sam called Dean over.

"Young girl burns a factory with her mind" Dean read over Sam's shoulder.

"I'm thinking witch" Sam told him.

"Right. Let's go" Dean said walking off.

"Dean. One problem" Sam closed his laptop.

"What?" Dean turned around.

"What are we going to do about Jack?" Sam asked looking over at Jack.

"Bring him with us" Dean told him walking out to the Impala.

Sam, Dean and Jack drove to St Louis Missouri pulling outside the factory.

"She really did a number on this place" Sam commented pulling up.

"You stay in the car. We'll sort this out" Dean told Jack.

"Yes Dean" Jack said.

Sam and Dean got out the car walking over flashing their fake FBI badges getting themselves past the police tape.

"Gentleman. How can I help you?" The sheriff said walking over.

"FBI. Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" He told them.

"What started the fire?" Sam asked.

"Witnesses say they saw a young girl run out and start the fire with her mind, if you ask me she set something off inside before running out. We're still trying to find the cause but we've had no luck yet" He told explained.

"Was there anyone in there?" Dean asked.

"A few people but the weird thing is there wasn't meant to be anyone in there the place was on lock down" He said.

"And the girl, do you know who she is?" Sam asked,

"Yeah, her name is Ava Jones. Her and her mom used to be well known in this town" He told them.

"Used to be?" Dean asked.

"After Ava's mother died she closed herself away, we tried to rally around her but she never wanted our help but the last couple of days she got worse she constantly looked terrified and she looked like she was trying to avoid people" He explained.

Sam and Dean walked into the building looking around trying to find evidence of a witch or how the fire started.

"Does that look like angel wings to you?" Sam asked Dean looking at one of the bodies.

"They all have angel wings" Dean told him.

"What witch is strong enough to burn angels?" Sam looked startled.

"Let's go ask her" Dean said.

Sam and Dean walked back over to the sheriff getting Ava's address and headed back to the car. They drove from the factory to the house.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home" Sam said.

"No there is. I can sense them" Jack spoke up.

"Them? More than Ava?" Dean asked.

"Yes. A group of them" Jack told him.

Sam and Dean jumped out the car followed by Jack. Dean kicked in the door checking all through the house but they found no sign of Ava.

"There's no one here" Dean said.

"Jack are you sure they were here?" Sam asked him.

"Yes. I can still feel them. They're this way" Jack told them.

"Please. Just stay away from me" They heard a girl say outside as they followed Jack.

"I'm sorry Ava. We can't do that. You have to die" A man told her.

"Please. I'm begging you" She cried.

"You don't know what you are do you?" He asked.

"Why don't you tell us what she is?" Dean asked holding the angel blade.

"You give us Jack and we'll tell you" He smirked.

"Yeah, how about I kill you instead" Dean told him.

"Get off me please. I didn't mean to hurt them. I'm sorry" Ava shouted as one of the angels grabbed her.

"Let her go" Sam ordered.

"The nephilim has to die" One of the angels told him.

"No she doesn't" Sam told them.

"It's such a shame, little Ava finally meets her brothers and they get to watch her die" The angel grinned.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Your dad never told you, Adam wasn't the only other kid he had" He told them.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry. You won't have to think about her. She's going to be long gone" He smirked walking over with his angel blade.

"Please, I…" Ava started to say.

"You didn't mean to. I know but it doesn't matter. I promise this won't hurt too much" He interrupted her.

"No!" Ava screamed sending out an impulse that set the angels trying to attack her on fire before collapsing to the floor.

"Hey. You're going to be alright" Sam said running over to her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on with me" Ava cried.

"It's going to be okay" Sam said sharing a look with Dean not knowing what to think.


End file.
